


In the Name of Science

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Reaper Oneshots [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Grell and Othello shouldn't be allowed to test things near the Juniors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer: We don’t really know enough about Othello yet to know if I was accurate with his characterization, but he’s friends with Grell, so I expect some manner of goofball is in there somewhere.]
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr for April Fool's Day 2016.

Mornings at the Dispatch were usually pretty quiet, since not many reapers had the energy to be overly talkative until after at least a cup of tea or coffee. But when a gaggle of younger reapers trailed into the office one Friday morning, they found Grell, one of the seniors from the Collections department, and Othello, a Forensics reaper, in an unusual discussion.

"I'm just saying, do you think it would be possible to keep a living thing in scythespace?" Othello was saying. "I mean, we carry books and all kinds of other things. What about something alive?"

Grell made a face. "I don't think anyone's ever tried. Alan carries plants in his sometimes." She glanced over at the group of younger reapers, and spotting the mentioned brunet among them, called, "Right, Alan? You've put plants in scythespace before, yes?"

Alan looked a bit flustered at having been called out, and said nervously, "Well, yes, I have, and they seemed to do fine, but--"

"--but that's not the same as a conscious being, like a person or a dog or something," Othello finished, and Alan nodded. "Well, then there's only one thing to do. Try to put me in scythespace."

The group looked amongst themselves with wide eyes, and even Grell looked surprised. Othello wasn't usually so reckless. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. C'mon, we're doing it for science! And it could come in handy one day."

"All right..." The redhead took hold of his arm. "At least we have witnesses to prove that you told me to do it." She concentrated, her hand sliding along the sleeve of the other reaper's labcoat, and then he vanished. Grell looked startled, glancing around, but after only a moment, they heard the Forensics reaper talking.

"Grell, can you hear me?" Othello's voice was coming from nowhere, and everyone but Grell was looking slightly uncomfortable now.

"Yes, I can hear you. What are you seeing?" the redhead asked eagerly.

"I see... Well, it's kind of dark. Not like I can't see, but just... everything around me is black. Oh, and there's your chainsaw! It looks smaller in here. And I think...AH!"

There was a faint squelching noise, and everyone collectively jumped. Grell's eyes widened. "Othello? What's going on?"

The other reaper sounded far more distressed than he had just a few moments before, as he said urgently, "Grell, pull me back out! My leg, it's sort of, I think it's compressing me or something, it's all--" But then he shrieked with pain, and there was silence.

Ronald, Alan, and the rest of the assembled juniors screamed. Grell looked frantic, trying to get him back, tossing ledgers and snacks and even her chainsaw all over the floor as she emptied out her scythespace. "Othello? Othello!"

But there was no answer, and she slowly stopped, her eyes wide and horrified behind her red frames. She glanced at the assembled group of juniors that had been watching, and started to say something, before just shaking her head helplessly.

"M-Miss Grell, what happened to him?" Ronald asked. Three or four other people were crying. One of the Forensics Department's juniors was outright sobbing, clutched onto the guy next to him. Alan just looked shell-shocked.

"I think he's gone..." Grell whispered. "I... I didn't mean to...lose him like that... I just wanted..." She paused, then said, a smile creeping across her face, "I just wanted to see how you guys would react."

There was dead silence. The younger reapers all looked baffled. Alan finally worked up the nerve to ask meekly, " _What?_ "

"The looks on your faces!" Othello's voice said loudly, and one of the ceiling tiles shifted over so that the Forensics reaper could peer down at them, smiling. "Grell, masterful acting job, as always~"

"Thank you~" Grell beamed, doing an overly theatrical bow. To the juniors, she then said happily, "April Fools, darlings~ You didn't really think I'd potentially lose my favorite Forensics employee, did you~?"

"But...he vanished with you holding onto him," one of the GA juniors objected, as the others began to freak out at the realization of what day it was. "You can't port with someone holding onto you or you take them along too!"

Othello hopped down from the ceiling, glancing up at the out-of-place tile before shrugging. "She let go for a split second. We had to practice the timing for days. But it was worth it!" After checking to make sure nothing had fallen out of his pockets, he nudged Grell, and continued, "Well, I'm off to catch up on some files from that boat case. Mr. Spears is _still_ harping on about that one, even though we've gotten new info since then. See you later!"

"Bye!" Grell waved him off, then winked at the juniors. "You darlings might want to get going to your posts as well. Will doesn't like it when people are late~"

They scattered, casting a few last disbelieving looks at Grell, and she sauntered back to her office, very pleased with how the morning had gone. Will would probably reprimand the two of them later...

...but only if he found out.


End file.
